


A Doctor, A Harry, and An Angel

by Tobedet



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Department of Mysteries, Immortal Harry, M/M, Master of Death, No Sex, The Doctor on His Own, Weaping Angel (Dr. Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobedet/pseuds/Tobedet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is pushed through the Veil, on the other side he meets an angel, and then a Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor, A Harry, and An Angel

Harry hated this world. He hated the stupid people and he hated his stupid job. But what he hated most was the lack of magic. It was so frustrating that he came from a place where he was so powerful, he could do amazing things and now here he was stuck in a dull magic-less world working a menial job at a cafe. He doesn't even like coffee. What was worse than this new crappy world, and worse than his inability to do magic, was the fact that he was still the Master of Death here. No matter how many times he tried to off himself he kept coming back to life. He just wanted some peace, was that too much to ask?

They had thrown him threw the Veil only hours after he defeated Voldemort. They pulled him from his sick bed in the infirmary, he was still magically exhausted when they snatched him up. Calling him a danger to great to allow free, and too dangerous to keep locked up, the ministry decided the Veil was the perfect solution.

He can still feel the betrayal, even now, 6 months latter and in a whole nother world. He and his friends had all been recovering in the infirmary. Initially everyone had been angry at the disturbance by the aurors, but when presented a mandate on parchment from the minister himself his so called friends had fallen in line like the sheep that all wizards and witches were trained to be. Ron even had the gull to wave goodbye as he was hulled away in the flimsy hospital pajamas.

He had been so sure that the Veil would mean his end. He thought that he might finally get to meet his parents. He would be with Sirius and Remus again. And they would all have fun playing pranks in the afterlife. Alas it was not to be.

Harry Potter found himself waking up in the basement of an abandoned building. The cold was what woke him, shivering, he observed that he was lying on dirty concrete in a giant puddle of blood. In a state of absent-minded shock he looked down and found that his clothes had vanished and he too was covered in blood. He couldn't feel any injuries. He did what any normal person would do in that situation and freaked out. After he had woken up the third time, after passing out twice, he decided he need to think rationally. Panic was not helpful.

Shakily he stood. On unstable legs he walked toward the only other object in the room. Removing a white sheet he found a statue of an angel staring at him, its arms outstretched and its face twisted into a grimace. He ignored the statue and wrapped the dusty sheet around himself, feeling lucky it was big enough to cover all of him twice round. He moved from the angel towards the stairs, noticing that that the basement he was in had windows, and that it was sunny enough outside for him to be able to see around. He also noticed that even without his glasses he was able to see everything clearly.

He didn't see the angel though, and before he realized, it had him within its arms and seem to be concentrating on something. The angel hugged Harry to itself tighter, cracking his ribs and digging its marbled fingers into his skin causing blood to flow down and drip steadily to the already bloody floor. After a solid minute of this the angel sprang away from Harry, allowing him to start breathing again.

"What the hell!" Harry tried to scream but it came out as a whisper, unable to gather enough air into his crushed lungs to do much else.

"You not human." The angel rasped in a deep and unfriendly voice.

Harry just continued to stare and pant, trying to get enough air into his lungs.

"What you?" The marble angel demanded taking another step back.

"I am human, what the hell are you. What were you trying to do to me?"

"The energy, no food." The angel showed no emotion but Harry got the feeling that it was angry. Very angry. Harry was angry too.

"What the HELL!" Harry was very very angry. He had woken, naked and covered in blood, in a strange warehouse, and then a marble figure tried to feed from him. He figured that enough was enough and spun on his heel focusing on Grimmauld Place. He ended up just turning in a circle and staring again at the angel. He couldn't apparate.

"Shit!" He spun again, focusing all his might but he still ended up staring at the angel.

The angle which had moved in the blink of an eye to stand directly in front of him once more demanding "What you?"

"I am Harry. I am a wizard. I am human." Harry figured that it would be better not to try and piss of this creature anymore than it already was. He looked down, expecting to see himself still bleeding, only to find flawless skin. His hand shot to his chest where his ribs no longer hurt.

The angel noticed that the prey had healed itself. Reaching out, the angel touched a cold marble finger to the prey's cheek, trying again to feed from the energy that should be there. The energy that the being used to heal.

"Nothing!" The angel was sure that this being was not human. In fact the angel was sure that this being was unlike anything it had ever seen before.

"Can you not touch me?" Harry asked. The angel removed its finger from where it was digging into Harry's face. The man wiped off some of the blood, reviling a smooth cheek where there was just an open wound.

"No energy, why?" The angel was curious. No beings could function without giving off energy, and yet this being appeared to be doing so.

"I have no bloody idea. And I am going to leave now." Harry noticed that the basement was getting darker, indicating that the sun was setting. He really wanted to find some clothes. And figure out where the hell he was and what the hell was going on. He moved back from the angel, carefully facing it all the while as he made his way towards the metal staircase along one of the walls. His feet were frozen from contact with the cold cement floor and his body was shaking.

The angel had no intentions of letting the being leave without explaining itself.

Trying to keep the angel in sight, Harry wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He tripped over his sheet and fell onto the concrete, hitting his head with a loud smack on the first step. He was unlucky as this blow was enough to actually kill a human. The angel watched on as a dead Harry suddenly came back to life, the wound on his head closing as if nothing had happened.

"Immortal" The angel gasped. It's face relaxed into a smirk, satisfied to understand what a Harry was.

Harry gasped. "I died." He remembered the Deathly Hallows. "I guess the stories were true."

The angel moved forward and with no gentleness, grabbed one of Harry's arms and pulled the man to his feet.

Trying to mimic the Harry, the angel spoke "I will follow you. You free me, but are not food so I must repay debt." Because the angel was unable to feed from the immortal Harry, it must be an Equal or Greater species. Perhaps this Harry had the power to damage the angel. The angel would like to stay alive for as long as possible.

Harry rubbed at the deep purple bruise on his upper arm where the angel had grabbed him. The bruise was already fading, which didn't lessen the pain at all.

"This day is getting worse and worse." But he made no objection as the angel followed him silently up the stairs. He searched the building for anything useful. It was even darker outside now so Harry had difficulty with this task.

He eventually stumbled into what used to be the office of the warehouse. There he found that not everything had been taken when the previous owners had left. There was a torn office chair and a desk, but most pleasingly there was a badly worn couch against the side wall. He moved over to it and curled up into a tight ball inside his dirty sheet, resting on his side atop the couch.

He woke up the next morning to see the angel standing in the exact same location as the night before. Apparently weird violent angel statues don't feel the need to rest at all, because it was still standing a couple feet away, having watched Harry all night.

"Well that's not creepy." Harry murmured sarcastically.

He stood up, carefully wrapping the sheet around himself again, noticing that the previously off-white sheet had been stained in the blood that had been on him and was now dried to his skin. He probably looked like the victim of some awful tragedy.

"I can use this" He thought aloud. If he could find some other humans they might take pity on him and send him to hospital, where he could get food and figure out what the hell was going on.

He moved towards the exit, noticing that the angel was still following him like a creepy stalker.

"Look, people are going to notice a statue moving around and they are not going to react kindly to you. Humans don't like things that are different." He told the angel.

"If I hide, can I keep you?" The angel was not going to let this creature escape, it decided that the Harry was interesting. He would like to learn more about there species.

"Do whatever you want mate." Harry was beyond caring at this point.

Exiting the warehouse, Harry noted that he was in an industrial district, with other warehouses lining the streets and people in safety hats milling about. He had slept longer than he realized, not that it mattered, because they appeared to be eating their lunches. He stumbled towards them, not having to fake this as his feet had gone numb from the cold.

The workers were quick to notice the teen wrapped in the bloody sheet. Crying out in surprise, and some even dropping their food, the workers appeared to be morally conscious humans. The workers managed to get him across the street and sat on the curb, one of them lending him his enormous jacket as they waited for the ambulance. They tried to ask questions, but Harry refused to answer, staring off into the distance, trying to act traumatized.

Harry was relieved that they all spoke with London accents, he was still probably still in the city. He was working on a theory that he didn't like, that the Veil was a gateway to an alternate universe, one without magic. He didn't much like this theory but it would explain a lot.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the angel on the roof of one of the buildings. It was apparently serious about following him and had yet to let the Harry out of its sight.

An ambulance arrived but Harry barely took notice as they placed him on a stretcher.

The medics were astonished. They could find nothing physically wrong with the boy. He had been malnourished at some point, but had no open wounds or bruises. There was no physical reason why he should be unresponsive, but judging from the amount of blood on the sheets there was a good possibly that he had experienced someone's death.

A police investigation was immediately launched but nothing ever came of it. They found that the blood on the sheets was not in their database. They didn't think to test the blood against the boy, as he had no wounds, and the blood was too fresh for his scars to have had time to heal. They searched the warehouse that the boy had come from and found the pool of blood in the basement, as well as on the couch in the office. The police imagined that someone had left him there hopping he would die.

For his part, when questioned about anything, Harry played the part of the amnesiac.

"I can't remember" and "I don't know" becoming common catchphrases. The doctors told the police that the shock of the ordeal put a mental block on his memories. They were unsure if he would ever get his memories back, but it was unlikely.

Being physically fine, the hospital had no choice but to release him. After a week in the hospital with the police failing to find any friends or family, they gave up and sent him to an orphanage, assuming him to be around 15 instead of his real age of 18 because of small stature. He left the orphanage the same night he arrived, using skills learned from the Dursley's to silently sneak out a window and shuffle down a drainpipe.

When he reached the ground he took off running. The angle watched from the rooftops.

The first night he slept in an ally, lucky for the clothes provided by the orphanage as they were worn but sturdy. As well as the shoes and a coat they had provided him. It was late fall so Harry woke up shivering, but quickly shook himself out and moved on.

The angel touched a couple thugs that tried to follow him, making them disappear. Harry assumed that this is what the angel had tried to do to him when he first arrived and he was glad it hadn't worked on him. He thought that the guys were likely dead, the angel having killed them as a type of food and then somehow erased the bodies. Harry didn't really care; those men would have done much worse had they caught him.

Stealing breakfast and some hair dye from a small convince store he passed, he moved into a public park. Sitting on a bench, he watched the ducks in the pond as he ate his pilfered sandwich. He then used the public toilets to dye his hair a dirty blond color, the bleach from the dye stinging his eyes as he made sure to also color his eyebrows.

Harry decided that he should probably get as far from his point of origin as possible, so he walked as far as possible, sleeping in trees in parks so as not to be picked up for vagrancy. He stole food and water from stores, utilizing his ability to be almost invisible, a skill learned from years at the Dursley's .

The angel had been very helpful so far, not speaking to him since the first time they met, but killing and doing whatever it did with people's bodies whenever they noticed and tried to attack Harry. Not that Harry gave people the chance to notice him, but the there were a couple of time that it was unavoidable.

One time in particular Harry was woken from where he had been sleeping in a massive Oak on the edge of a children's playground to see a drug deal go wrong, ending in the shooting of a heavily tattooed man and startling Harry enough for him to fall from his spot. The two other men and the shooter were advancing towards him when the angel fell out of its own tree and touched them. Just like that they were gone. Harry gathered his pack of belongings and ran as fast as possible from there, not wanting to be caught when the police showed up, assuming correctly that someone must have heard the gunshot and called the authorities.

By the fifth day of running and hiding and sleeping in trees, Harry was exhausted and figured that he was far enough. Searching through the rows of houses in the tiny suburb he stopped in, he happened upon an empty dilapidated house that had a red condemned sign across the door.

He decided to use this as a base camp for a while, sneaking in and out through a broken window in the bathroom. The angel apparently approved of this settling down. It appeared in his bedroom that first day and refused to leave.

He managed to get a job working the counter at a local coffee shop by using the story that his parents wanted him to be more responsible. The manager agreed to hire the supposedly underage worker, not seeing anything suspicious about the innocent and upbeat blond boy. Due to his status as "underage" the manager paid Harry in cash, not wanting to get in trouble with the law for hiring a minor.

Harry wore clothes that had been a lucky find, the previous owner of his new house having left a bunch of their unwanted stuff behind. The house was condemned because of a problem with the foundation but Harry figured that being unable to die, he wasn't in any danger staying there.

Having only left things that they didn't want, the previous owner's clothes were all in quite a bad state. Apparently the person who had lived there was an old guy, judging from the amount of sweater vests and moth balls. He actually suspected that the old man died in the house and to save on expense someone had taken all the good stuff left behind by the poor sod and left the rest, having the building declared condemned so as to not have to spend time or money fixing it up.

He was glad that there was a 24 hour laundry nearby as when he first discovered the cloths they smelled like talcum powder and old man so he refused to put anything on until they had been washed. This was the first thing he did after discovering the house, using money he had risked pick-pocketing for to load the washers, sitting on top as they spun his new old clothes around and around. It was actually quite soothing.

Wearing pleated old man trousers at least two sizes two big held up with suspenders along with stained white t-shirts under sweater vests, Harry found himself labeled as "that weird kid" from the locals.

He made a point not to get close to anyone but not to be suspicious about it. He acted friendly with everyone and was able to talk circles around anyone who tried to pry into his life. He was a reliable worker and his boss thought he was adorable, often giving him free pastries to take "home to your parents."

Harry hated his job though. He hated coffee and he hated people who bought coffee. He hated his life. He hated the stupid angel who refused to do anything more than stare at him every moment of every day. Even now he could see it on the rooftop across the street, watching him.

He tried several times to kill himself permanently. The first was at the house, with some pills from the old guy's cabinet. The second was the traditional slitting of the wrists in the bathtub. The third was hanging (the angel had to cut him down, as he kept waking up and dying over and over). Waking up after a sixth attempt he accepted that he was only causing himself pain and gave in to this terrible coffee-filled life. He had also accepted that magic didn't exist here, unable to do any form of it, not even accidental magic - which he had been very good at in his universe.

He had been doing his job for six months now and he was sure that he was going insane. He had nothing to do outside of his job and the angel was freaky, never talking and being all around bad company.

In a truly desperate bid for entertainment he began to ask the stuck up university students that came in about their studies. One girl in particular seemed to find him adorable and agreed to lend him her old school texts.

It was in these books that he finally found escape. He could read about Napoleon or subatomic distillation and be transported away from his shitty life for a short time. He soon was holding discussions with the stuck up students, passionately debating them at a level rivaling any of their professors. A few even asked for tutoring. It was during one of the more lively discussions about ethics with a student named Tony, who he was pretty sure was a sociopath, when he saw the Doctor for the first time.

The doctor was running. But this, Harry would soon come to find was perfectly normal. The doctor was running from what appeared to be, a ferocious and fearsome pack of poodles.

Harry, along with the few other people in the café stared as a strange man wearing a bow-tie ran right past the shop followed by angry yapping dogs. But as was typical for humans, people quickly went back to their coffee filled lives, forgetting the odd event.

It was only hours after the poodle incident that Harry met the Doctor in person. The man walked into the café and asked for tea. It was right before closing and Harry was the only person there. Harry fixed the man his tea, after giving the man his change, and took it to where the man had sat with his back to the front window of the shop.

"Come here often?"

"I work here so… yes." Harry looked at the crazy man and tilted his head, noticing that the angel across the roof had perked up and was scowling like Harry had never seen it do before, at the man's back.

"Why were you running from those dogs earlier?"

"You saw that?" Harry nodded "I angered their leader."

This didn't really explain anything but Harry figured that the guy didn't want to tell him what really happened.

"Hmmm" Harry hummed and then turned to walk back to his position behind the counter.

"Why don't you sit with me a while?" the man was certainly trying to be charming, and as there was nobody in the shop or indeed nobody even outside at the moment, Harry noticed suspiciously, Harry nodded and stiffly turned back and took a seat across from the guy so that he could still see out the giant front window.

"Aren't you a little young to be working?"

Harry scoffed "Isn't that a little none of you business?"

"My you are an abrasive one" the man paused, "I never did introduce myself did I? No, well I'm the Doctor." The Doctor held his out for Harry to shake.

Harry turned his head and sighed.

After realizing that he looked a little foolish the Doctor lowered his hand back to his cup, lifting it and taking a sip.

"And you are…?" The Doctor prompted.

"Harry" he stated, annoyed.

"Hello then Harry, would you mind telling me why there is an angel following you around?"

Harry was surprised but hid it well, eyes barely widening "You noticed it?"

"Yep, see I was running from those poodles earlier when I noticed a white statue atop the roof of the building over there," and here the Doctor pointed his thumb behind him at the building across the street "so when I finally lost those evil yappy dogs, I came back. I've been sitting on a bench out there for a couple hours now, watching that angel watching something in here. When there was no one in here left but you and the angel was still watching I came to a realization. You, the angel has been watching you all afternoon."

The Doctor paused and looked intently at Harry who was watching him wearily "And judging by your reaction you know all about it. I would guess that the angel has been watching you for a lot longer than just an afternoon."

"So?"

The Doctor choked on his tea, which he a victoriously taken a sip of, after his big reveal.

"SO? That's all you've got to say for yourself! So?!" Harry bit back a laugh as the Doctor's voice went higher and higher.

"Yeah, so what? So what the angel's been watching me for a while?" Harry was defensive, the angel might not be the best company but it did protect him from things that could -well they couldn't really kill him- but there were a couple people the angel had erased who would have caused Harry some trouble. Harry felt the desire to protect the angel from this 'Doctor' in front of him.

"Harry," the doctor's voice was hard "angels are dangerous, you must not let it touch you. I will help you get rid of it but remember, you must not let it touch you."

Harry did laugh now. "The angel would never harm me."

Harry felt that it was probably not a good idea to mention that the angel had touched him already and he was fine, given that the man already knew that the angel could erase people.

"How about your family, your parents, you don't want the angel to harm them do you?" The Doctor was worried; the teen didn't understand how dangerous the angle could be.

"Look mate, the angel has been following me for 6 months now and nothing bad has happened, so cool your jets." Harry was pleased he finally got to use that phrase.

"Cool your jets?" the Doctor asked himself, before moving on "Harry, the angel is dangerous, it…"

Harry cut him off before he could finish "How, how is the angel dangerous? All it does is watch me, all day every day, it just watches me."

The Doctor was puzzled; watching one human for 6 months was very out of character for the angels. He honestly couldn't see any reason why the angel would stalk a human for that length of time. The Doctor looked harder at the teen in front of him, perhaps this human was different? Was he even human?

The teen was wearing hideous tan pants, held up with black bracers that were slung over a worn maroon sweater vest which was worn over an off-white T-shirt.

The boy had the brightest green eyes the Doctor had seen, with obviously dyed blond hair which was originally black judging from the roots, and perfect pale pink lips. His face was angular and he was dangerously skinny.

The teen didn't belong, he looked like someone or something trying very hard to fit in as a human but not quite getting it right. The Doctor came to the conclusion that whatever Harry was, he probably wasn't human.

As the Doctor observed him Harry observed the Doctor . The Doctor was an odd looking man, with a slightly large head, and eyes that took slightly too long to blink. He was wearing a cool blue bow-tie and a brown suit. The Doctor was cute, if you turned your head and squinted. Luckily Harry enjoyed turning his head and squinting.

"What are you?"

Harry gasped and snapped his eyes to look straight into the Doctor's.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not a human are you? Not that there's anything wrong with being different." The Doctor was not making any sense.

"What the HELL!" Harry was mad, standing suddenly and knocking back his chair, eyes ablaze "What right do you have to come in here and insult my angel and then insult ME!?"

The Doctor was not expecting it to be so angry "Well it is obvious that you don't belong here, and the angel must be following you for a reason. Angels don't just follow humans around."

Harry was further incised, angry that someone could just waltz into his life and figure all this out in a single afternoon.

"I am too human, maybe not a typical human but I was... I am completely human and I think you should leave!" Harry looked to where he had last seen the angel and was not surprised to see it gone. He was surprised however, to see it standing at the glass door to the store staring intently at the Doctor with its angry face on.

Before Harry could stop him the Doctor turned to leave and spotted the angel.

"Don't blink"

Harry burst out laughing.

With the surprise of Harry's laughter the Doctor turned his head on instinct and only remembered the angel at the last second swinging his head back to find the angel right in front of him, arms outstretched almost touching him.

"AHH!" the Doctor screamed and jumped backwards into Harry who was still laughing. The Doctor making sure to keep his eyes on the angel, asked Harry "Why doesn't it stop when you are looking?" Harry had been looking at the angel the whole time, had seen it move towards the Doctor.

"I think it likes me" Harry responded snidely.

"Look, whatever you are I don't care, just call off your angel!"

Harry sighed and stepped out from behind the Doctor and walked towards the angel, stroking it's face when he got close enough.

"I'm going to acquiesce to your request, but only because you are the first interesting thing to happen in 6 bloody months."

Harry turned his full attention to the angel and whispered to it "please ignore him for now, if he tries to hurt me you can eat him or whatever."

The angel didn't like this new development, he had grown attached to this little immortal, but it nodded and moved to stand in a corner. The Doctor gasped, it was the first time he had ever seen an angel move.

"How?"

"I have no idea" Harry admitted, turning to face the Doctor again with a curious expression "Now it is time for my questions: What are you?"

"How do you know that I am not human?"

Harry snorted.

"All right, I am a 900 year old time lord." The Doctor said, hoping for shock and awe.

"Ah," Harry nodded, a disappointing reacting thought the Doctor "and what does that mean?"

Now the Doctor was really confused. He was sure that the teen in front of him wasn't human, but everyone had heard of time lords. He opened his mouth to ask what Harry was before remember what had happened the last time and decided against that line of questioning in fear of angering Harry and having the angel set upon him… again.

"I am an alien, like you, and like that angel over there in that corner" he said, pointing at the angel who Harry could swear was pouting at not getting to kill this crazy man.

"You're mad." Was Harry's reply.

"What? What else could we be? It's a moving angel that sends people back in time and feeds on the time energy!"

"Ah, so that's what that is."

The Doctor was taken aback "You've seen it feeding? What did you think it was doing?!"

"I just thought it was erasing the bodies or something."

The Doctor was disturbed at how nonchalant Harry was about his angel killing people.

"What? Never mind, aliens exist and they are everywhere and for some reason a lot of them want to hurt humans, or take over Earth, or the Universe. I'm the Doctor, I stop them."

"Alrighty then, we're just going to get going, nice to meet you and all that jazz." Harry began backing away from the crazy man in the bow-tie.

"You don't believe me?!" The Doctor was astonished; this had to be the weirdest creature he had ever met. He was obviously not human, had a pet angel, and yet refused to believe in aliens.

"Look, I believe you. Um, yes… aliens. Anyway, me and my angel are just going to… um, go now." Harry turned and slipped behind the counter, grabbing a bread knife as he did so holding it up to ward off the crazy guy who was following closely.

"Now look here, crazy bloke, you need to just turn around and walk out of this coffee hut." He made a motion to the door with the knife.

The Doctor almost smiled but managed to look contrite.

"Oh, I'm not leaving till I know what you are."

Harry realized that the Doctor was not really that threatening. He was more annoying than anything.

"Fuck, not you too." Harry put the knife back. Moving around he began to clean up so he could leave for the night, it was already 9pm and they were officially supposed to be closed.

"Ok, here's how it works, you can follow me. Don't talk too much and don't act like you're following me, actually maybe if you do someone will arrest you and I won't have this problem." Harry paused thoughtfully. "Don't try and hurt me, or the angel, and don't make any trouble for me. I work every day except Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You can come with me to work. Since you seem human enough, you even get to sit inside and watch."

"I SEEM human enough!" The Doctor squawked but Harry was already moving on.

"I bet you'll get bored and leave within the week, though the angel has been with me for 6 months so I shouldn't be placing any bets."

The Doctor raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. Harry was nearly finished with his closing ritual. He locked the front door before motioning for the Doctor and angel to follow him as he went out the back, dumping the trash in the bin and using his key to lock the door. He had only been working three months when the owner gave him a key, crowning him her most responsible employee and putting him in charge of closing.

Harry turned and began walking without looking to see if his two shadows were following. He wound his way through the city, cutting through empty parks and one abandoned building to avoid any people that might be out and about this late.

They arrived at his condemned house about 30 minutes after having left the café and Harry was exhausted. Meeting the Doctor had really screwed with his head.

The Doctor was shocked to see where the teen lived. He had suspected that the creature was alone, now he was sure that this boy was squatting here on this planet. He wasn't sure why yet, but he was going to find out.

Harry entered through his broken window, still using it so as not to create suspicion from neighbors, as the window was located where nobody could get a clear view. He was sure that the only reason the house was still condemned was the angel. It had killed some workers who had shown up, along with a city employee and a very angry real estate agent. And those were only the ones Harry knows about.

The angel and the Doctor slid through the window behind him. Harry paid them no mind as he went directly to the bedroom. Ignoring the presence of the doctor and his angel, Harry undressed and slid into his makeshift bed, an old mattress lying on the floor against one of the walls. The dumpy mattress had white sheets full of rips and tears.

The lights didn't work as there was no electricity so Harry did all this by the light from the street outside.

The Doctor spluttered as Harry undressed shamelessly in front of him. Harry's body was amazing; his weird clothes did him a disservice. Harry was almost a head shorter than the doctor, which lead people to assume the boy to be younger than the Doctor suspected he really was. His body was very thin but surprisingly muscled, and his skin was littered with silver scars, showing that he hadn't had a very pleasant life. The Doctor was hypnotized, staring at Harry for a good while before asking softly "where can I sleep?"

"You sleep?" Harry opened one eye, squinting at the Doctor from his position on the mattress "The angel doesn't sleep."

"Yes, well I am not like the angel."

"But you are an alien?"

"Not all aliens are alike, you know."

Harry laughed tiredly before shifting towards the wall "Come on then."

The Doctor spluttered again before shrugging. Removing his shoes and socks, he carefully lay down next to the beautiful creature.

Harry watched him puzzled "I don't bite"

"Well, this is a bit improper."

"You don't look very comfortable." Harry was smiling now.

"Believe me, I'm not."

"Whatever floats your boat, mate." He responded before pulling the covers over himself and up turning so that his back was facing the Doctor. The Doctor who was facing the ceiling with his hands folded over his chest above the sheets like a dead person in a coffin, the bloody weirdo. Harry drifted to sleep uneasily, not used to having anyone with him. But he trusted that the angel, who was standing still as ever next to the bed watching them, could erase the Doctor if he tried anything.

When he woke in the morning it was to find that nobody had moved since the night before. The doctor actually looking dead, still asleep. The angel was still standing next to them, watching Harry with a peaceful expression on its face. Harry kicked the Doctor in the shin, startling him awake, wile climbing over him to get out of the bed.

The Doctor was miffed at being awakened so rudely, but was soon fighting arousal as the teen climbed gracefully over him and stood up, completely at ease with his naked body.

"I'm taking a shower, come on."

The Doctor blushed but followed obediently, still stunned at the naked body in front of him.

The house still had running water for whatever reason, so Harry walked into the bathroom, taking note that it was very early based on the amount of light in the room.

"Why am I in here with you?" The Doctor questioned.

"You said you wanted to follow me, so follow me." Harry said slyly, and stepped towards the Doctor. Harry pushed the Doctor's suit jacket off, tugging his bow-tie to fall to the floor as well, before unbuttoning the undershirt shirt and pushing it off too before moving onto the pants. The Doctor was not expecting Harry to start undressing him and he stood frozen until he was in just his boxers before the teen.

"Eep!" He squeaked in sudden realization, jumping and the tripping over the trousers around his ankles.

Harry's reflexes kicked in and grabbed the falling man with surprising strength before the Doctor could crash into the floor.

"What's your deal?" Harry didn't move away even after the Doctor had gotten his legs back in control, stepping out of his pants.

"This is really inappropriate"

"Why?"

"Because you've got to be at least 800 years younger than me and a minor!"

"Look mate, age is just a number, and judging by your freak-out, I'm more mature than you. I think you're hot, and would like for us to fuck, but I respect you and will go as slow as you want."

The Doctor snorted "I still don't think…"

Harry silenced him with a light kiss and pushed the Doctor's boxers down while guiding the stunned man into the shower with him.

Standing in the tub Harry turned the water on. The Doctor squealed as the cold water came rushing out of the rusted shower-head.

"Oh yeah, there's no hot water here" Harry remarked "sorry" he rubbed one hand down the Doctor's chest before leaning sideways and grabbing the shampoo bottle from the shelf. He squeezed some out into his left hand, passing it to the Doctor and rubbing the shampoo onto his fake blond hair haphazardly.

The Doctor smiled at the 'shampoo for color-treated hair' before copying Harry and running shampoo coated fingers through his own hair.

Harry was used to the cold but that didn't stop his shivering as the water ran over his thin body. The temperature penetrated him faster than it did the Doctor, because of his body weight, and his lips were slowly turning blue. He washed himself as fast as possible, rubbing himself over with a generic bar of soap before washing off the suds, watching as the Doctor followed suit. When he was sure the Doctor was done he turned the knob, shutting off the water and stood staring at the Doctor's body for a second.

The Doctor was cute, he was built like someone who spent a lot of his time running. Harry stood staring just long enough to make the Doctor uncomfortable again, before remembering that he was freezing and snatched an ugly tan towel from the hook next to the shower. He wrapped it around himself before stepping out of the tub and grabbing another towel for the Doctor from where it was hanging on the back of the door. The Doctor dried himself off, watching Harry do the same, trying to ignore his growing erection.

Harry placed his towel back on the hook and walked back into his bedroom starkers. The Doctor let him go, collecting his clothes from the bathroom floor and putting them on, willing his erection to go down.

Harry let out a secretive smile as he left the Doctor in the bathroom to take care of his little problem and moved to the pile of clothes neatly folded in the corner of his bedroom. He picked out a pair of baggy khakis and pulled them on, he never wore underwear then old tenet not having left any behind. He slipped on a holey off-white undershirt and decided that the weather was warm enough now to forgo the sweater vest. He added the black bracers to hold up the baggy pants and sat down to pull on his thick black socks.

The Doctor found him and watched silently as Harry quickly added black converse, which were something he had to purchase as the previous occupant had ridiculously small feet, before heading out of the room. Having left them alone while they showered the angel followed Harry and the Doctor now as they went down the hall to the kitchen where Harry pulled open a cupboard and tossed the Doctor a granola bar before pulling on open for himself and eating it quickly.

"Don't have gas, or electricity" He explained as the Doctor eyed the stove and then the microwave.

"So you just eat this?" The Doctor sounded disgusted as he took his first bite of the bar, which had what looked to be raisins and birdseed in it.

"Yeah." Harry never really thought about food, being happy to get anything. Not realizing that he probably had enough money saved now where he could buy himself hot meals from somewhere. The same went for clothes, he had enough cash by now to get better ones, but was conditioned by the Dursley's not to think about things like that.

"You can buy something when we get to the café, if this isn't enough."

The Doctor was concerned but said nothing more on the subject, choking down his bar and accepting a water bottle when it was handed to him.

"Come on" Harry moved back to the room, shadows following, and grabbed a couple bills from under the mattress which acted as his bank. He then slipped out of the house through the broken window and walked towards his work.

The angel glided alongside them for a while before it disappeared. The Doctor looked around nervously.

"Don't worry its just following from the rooftops so as not to be seen by anyone. I had a talk with him about being inconspicuous after the customers started complaining about the creepy atmosphere."

"I wasn't worried" The Doctor denied.

"Sure" Harry smiled at him knowingly and the Doctor breath caught at how beautiful the teen was when he smiled. I light up his whole face.

"You are so gone on me" Harry teased when he saw the look in the Doctor's eyes.

"Shut up"

"I promise we'll go slow, don't worry."

The Doctor just mumbled something, flushing a little.

While Harry worked the Doctor did as promised and stayed unnoticeable, well as unnoticeable as possible for him.

Harry suspected that by now the owner knew that Harry wasn't a school boy, as his hours allowed no time for him to actually go to school. He ignored the other workers for the most part, acting just friendly enough not to draw suspicion but not friendly enough that they might get involved in his life.

The Doctor watched Harry as he went about his life for three days. On the fourth day the itch to run set in. He could barely sit still.

Harry growled as the Doctor fidgeted again. They were the only people in the café. It was late.

The Doctor had been a good boy for three days, keeping quiet while he was working. Keeping him company at home. Sometimes asking annoying questions but quickly realizing that Harry wasn't going to give anything away that he didn't want to. Harry was particularly pleased with himself for getting the Doctor to agree to sleep under his covers at night, but that was about as far as their sexual contact went, though it had only been three days so Harry was still hopeful.

Harry threw the rag he was wiping the counter with at the man as he jerked in his seat for the hundredth time, looking like he was having some episode.

"Stop it! Can't you just be still?"

"I've never been still so long in my life!"

"It's not even been a week." Harry deadpanned "I've been here six months, imagine how I feel."

"I thought that the angel only showed up six months ago, I didn't realize that you showed up here at the same time, or did you two come here together?"

Harry sighed. He figured that it was time to share some things with the Doctor. The man was the most interesting thing to happen since he got stuck in this parallel dimension, and perhaps he would throw some adventure into his very dull life.

Harry knew for sure that this was a parallel dimension. As soon as he had first gotten paid he found an internet connection and looked up some people from home. The Hermione of this dimension was enrolled in some fancy smart kid school. There was even another him here, living with the Dursley's and going to Stonewall. He didn't like facebook but at least it allowed him to find out scarily private information about complete strangers. Oddly enough, Dumbledore had a twitter account which he used to advertise his candy franchise and extol the exploits of his lover, Grindelwald, who was some government bigwig.

"Yeah, I ended up in this empty factory, six moths ago, and the angle was there and we've been together ever since." Harry wasn't great at storytelling.

"So you admit you aren't from Earth. You do know that that makes you an alien right?"

"I never said I wasn't from Earth."

"But you aren't human."

"I am, or I was human, in the past. Now… now I'm not really sure what I am."

This worried the Doctor.

"What happened? Did someone do something to you? Where are they now? You can tell me, I'm the Doctor."

Harry laughed "I know who you are; you don't have to keep saying 'I'm the Doctor' after everything."

The Doctor pouted "I was being reassuring."

"Of course you were" Harry cooed.

The Doctor pouted even more "You don't have to be so sarcastic."

"I wasn't being sarcastic, I was being degrading."

"Just tell me what i want to know, I think that I might even be able to help you, if you let me."

The Doctor did have a point, and Harry had nothing to loose.

"Ok, um… I am from Earth, just a different Earth. In another dimension, I think. And there was this Veil, on the other Earth I mean, which through no fault of my own I might have gone through and ended up in a warehouse on this Earth."

"Wow! How interesting! I've never heard that one before, though there was that one time... So this Veil, where was it, what did it look like? Are there anymore people out there who've come through it? Oh, maybe we need to plug it up, gateways in dimensions… dangerous!"

Harry chuckled; the Doctor was adorable when he got all worked up about something. Before he could stop himself he reached across the table they were sitting at, their usual table, and took up the Doctors hand. HE interlaced their fingers so that the palms were touching.

The Doctor froze and stared at where they were holding hands before snapping his head up to meet Harry's gorgeous green eyes. Harry flushed, a light layer of pink covering his nose and cheeks, but steadfastly refused to let go.

The Doctor smiled and continued "I should have a look at this warehouse! Wait, before you mentioned that you used to be human, did the Veil, the gateway, did it do something to you?"

The Doctor sounded extremely worried and Harry paused before answering, unsure of how much he could tell the Doctor before the man realized what a freak he was and left him. He really liked the Doctor but figured it was better the man learned the truth and left him now before he became even more attached, because, looking into the man's eyes he realized that he could indeed become irrevocably attached.

"I don't think I am human anymore because of something that happened on Real Earth, I mean my Earth."

"Go on." The Doctor tightened his grip on Harry's hand, not letting him pull away when he tried.

"I can't die." Harry looked right into the Doctor's eyes, appearing calm but the Doctor could see fear that lurked beneath the surface, fear of rejection.

The Doctor took a deep breath before answering, remembering the harm that he caused Jack when he rejected the immortal. But that was different, Jack felt wrong, the Doctor couldn't feel anything from Harry. Harry wasn't even there to his psychic senses, which was a bit disarming but strangely it didn't feel wrong.

"Oh." The Doctor wanted to hit himself, that was not the answer he meant to give, but it was all he could think to say.

Harry jerked his hand from the Doctor's grip, turning from the doctor so he couldn't see his face.

"That wasn't a bad 'oh', I was just, I mean, what does someone say to something like that?"

Swallowing the tears that had begun to well up Harry nodded "No, I get it. You now know what I am, and now you can leave. Please leave."

The Doctor shook himself out of his stupor at the pain in Harry's voice and he made a decision. Screw the consequences, he really liked this man, and he would have him. He stood and moved around the table quickly. Before Harry had time to pull away the Doctor enveloped him in a tight hug.

Harry was crying, tears soaked into the Doctors brown suit. It was the first time he let himself go, and so he sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. In hindsight it was quite embarrassing.

The Doctor was there for him through it all. When Harry returned to awareness 20 minutes later he was curled sideways in the Doctor's lap, head resting against the other man's chest. He lowered his feet to the floor, letting them hang down but keeping his head lying so that he could hear the man's heart.

"Sorry." Harry sniffled a little.

The Doctor brought a hand up, leaving the other against Harry's back where it was rubbing tiny circles, to wipe the last of the tears from his cheeks "Oh Harry, I have the feeling that no one has ever been there for you. From now on, no matter what happens, I am here for you. You can tell me anything, I am not going to leave you ever. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Harry pulled his head back to look into the Doctor's eyes, seeing the honesty, before pulling the man into a light kiss.

"Ok."

And they were. Together forever, that is. The doctor and his immortal Harry. And Harry's creepy pet angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these universes (though I did create one in which the Doctor and Harry meet so maybe I own this one?) and I am making no money off this. Don't post my work anywhere else without my say so.  
> This fic has also been posted on fanfiction net, that is also me, don't freak out and accuse me of stealing it.  
> Thanks.  
> P.S. If you find any mistakes please point them out so I can fix.


End file.
